Miles OR I Would Walk Five Hundred Miles
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: The Martians meet two girls and their stuffed dragon toy. But, Lilly predicts that there's more to the toy than just looks. And she's right. This story is proof that I have a dragon obsession. AND I'M DONE! I RULE THIS SECTION OF
1. Big Introduction

I Would Walk 500 Miles  
  
Disclaimer: Next story!  
  
"Is this it?" B-Bop asked. He stood before the ancient theater; poor thing had cracked bricks and smashed windows, looking pretty pitiful. Still, the acoustics were great; it'd be a wonderful place to rehearse without having to rent the stadium in the middle of town. The usual group stood behind him; 2-T, Do-Wah, Angela, Mike, Cedric, and Lilly.  
  
Yes, Lilly was now considered part of the 'usual group'. She was doing something very strange for her. She was standing instead of floating. Also, she had changed her apparel. Taking into effect that a bright purple catsuit is not standard human apparel, she had switched to a different outfit; a University of Arizona T-shirt (bright pink), alligator print jean, and Nike sandals.  
  
"YEP!" Lilly shouted. She wagged her tail happily. "Two blocks down south from Zapz, take a left, you're there!"  
  
2-T absentmindedly pushed against the building with the heal of his hand. "At least we know it won't fall over on us."  
  
"Come on, 2-T, it's not that old," Angela growled.  
  
"You guys hear something?" Cedric asked.  
  
There was music coming from inside the building. Before long, there was singing!  
  
"Oh, say can you see? By the dawn's early light! What so proudly we hailed."  
  
"Should we see who's in there?" B-Bop asked Lilly. She nodded. They opened the door, and the volume of the music hit them full force.  
  
"Who's broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight! Over ramparts we watched were so galantly streaming!"  
  
It was an old timey theatere, which the bench seats and the isle that went down the middle. In the very front was a large stage which took up the entire wall. On the stage was a rather stocky woman; big for her height, anyway. She was quite tall.  
  
"And the rockets red glare! Bombs bursting in air! Gave proof through the night, that our flag was still there!"  
  
As the kids walked closer, they got a better look at the woman. She was African-American, with short-cut redish-brown hair. She wore a gray jogging suit with green sneakers. She was the one singing; she sang in a loud, diva voice. And she wasn't using a microphone! Her voice fill the auditorium without it!  
  
"Oh say does that Star-Spangled Banner yet wave! Over the land of the free, and the home of the brave!"  
  
As the music stopped, the kids couldn't help but applaud. The woman looked down the stage.  
  
"Oh, hey there!" she spoke to them. "When'd you come in?"  
  
"Towards the beginning of the song, ma'am," Lilly explained before anyone else could take a breath.  
  
"Well, aren't you cute, now?" the woman laughed. "And, look, don't call me 'ma'am'. My name's Shira. Shira Jackson."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Jackson," Mike greeted Shira.  
  
"Actually, it's Mrs. Jackson, but I won't hold it against you. Heck, I look single, don't I? In my sweatpants, and all?" Shira laughed. "But anyway, I'm just practising. You came to practise too?"  
  
"Uh huh," B-Bop nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll just get outta your way-"  
  
"MAMA!"  
  
Two little girls ran onto the stage, holding a long stuffed top between them. One girl was black, like Mrs. Jackson. She wore a pair of black overalls with one pocket on the front; the pocket had a little daisy iron- on patch. Under her overalls, she wore a slightly dirty white shirt. Her hiking boots were scuffed and muddy and wet; not a good combination. Her jet black hair was done in the popular 'lots of little braids' style, and tied back in a ponytail that went off to the left a little. She had a tough face, with a broad nose and small eyes. Her eyes were so brown, they were almost black.  
  
The other girl had to be the first ones mirror opposite. She was light, with light blonde hair worn down around her shoulders. In her hair, to the right of her face, she had a jeweled butterfly clip, pinned hurriedly and tangled within her thin, poofy locks. She wore a light blue sundress with faint floral patterns; she had on complicated, strappy white sandals. Her face was like a deer's, with large eyes and a tiny nose. Her eyes were the palest shade of blue imagineable; almost like B-Bop's eyes.  
  
"Hey, Mama!" the Black girl hollered, jumping up and down in excitement. Alas, the two girls were only six years old; they barely came up to the Martian's armpits. "Hey, Mama! Guess what we found?!"  
  
"A big stuffed dragon toy?" Shira asked.  
  
"No, w- How'd you know, Mama?" the Black girl gasped in amazement. The toy the two girls were holding was about as long as a bank desk. It was long and skinny with no wings; an Eastern dragon. It had a red body with a yellow underbelly; a gray shell covered the upper part of its head like a helmet. Two darker gray horns stuck out from under the shell. It had a teasing smirk sown onto its face, with fangs jutting out from the smile line. It had at least ten pairs of legs, which slightly supported themselves (kept themselves from dangling). The eyes were amazingly detailed, sporting eyelashes, color (green), and a shine, just like real eyes!  
  
"This's my daughter, Zazini. Zazini, say 'hi' to the guests!" Shira jerked her head towards the kids.  
  
Zazini turned her head surprisedly, not realizing that they were there at first. "Oh, hi! I'm Zazi! This is my friend Annabelle! Isn't that right, Annabelle?!" From the way she spoke, the Martians knew she would be trouble; everything about her looked up-front, tough girl, leader-of-the- pack.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right." Annabelle barely spoke above a whisper. She was very timid, apparently. Scared. She even shivered as she got her first look at the Martians.  
  
"Oo, I know you! I saw you on TV last night!" Zazi hollered. "'Boyz 2 Martianz', on Channel 15! You were good! I liked it! Didn't you like it, Annabelle?"  
  
"Uh huh," Annabelle giggled.  
  
"Oo! And I saw you again on-"  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down!" B-Bop urged the six-year-old to stop, holding up his hand. "We get it!"  
  
Lilly stepped forward, her eyes laser focused on the dragon toy. "Where did you find that thing?"  
  
"In a trunk," Annabelle whispered.  
  
"In the back!" Zazi happily spoke out. "We find lotsa cool stuff from way back from when my Grandma was a baby! It's neat back there! We found Miles in the bottom of a. what was it, Annabelle?"  
  
"It was a costume trun-"  
  
"A costume trunk! That's it!" Zazi held up the dragon dubbed 'Miles'. "We found him in the bottom! He's a mile-long dragon!"  
  
"Isn't a mile a lot longer than that?" Mike teased.  
  
Zazi glared at him evilly. "Shut it, redhead."  
  
"ZAZI!" Shira rushed forward and scolded her daughter. "Haven't I taught you not to talk like that?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Zazi stepped back, afraid of her mother.  
  
"And in front of Annabelle. Shame on you!"  
  
Shira turned to the group. "I'm sorry, we're taking up your time. We'll get going."  
  
"It was nice meeting you, ma'am," 2-T nodded.  
  
"Thank you. Zazi, Annabelle, let's go!"  
  
The family walked to the front door, leaving the teenagers and aliens very confused.  
  
"Well, that was new," Angela remarked.  
  
"That was fun!" Do-Wah grinned.  
  
"That was strange," Lilly mumbled. She switched back to her purple catsuit. "What's he doing out?"  
  
"What?" B-Bop cocked his head.  
  
"That dragon toy," Lilly monotoned, still watching the door like Zazi and company were going to walk back in again. "There's more to him than meets the eye."  
  
DONE! 


	2. Big Battle

I Would Walk Five Hundred Miles  
  
Hey! Another chapter! Yeah! Lilly's battle holler was pieced together from a website I found, "100 Most Essential Words in Amine". It roughly translates to "Life Energy Magic".... or "Life Energy Magic Spell". I don't know. I accidentally clicked out of the site, so I can't see it now. Also, Annabelle's mother's name is "Sue". "Sue" translates into "Lily". What a coincidence..... Hehehe!  
  
"What do you mean, 'There's more to him than meets the eye'?" 2-T asked.  
  
"You know, Lilly, that sounds ridiculously hokey, right?" Angela teenager- talked.  
  
"Quiet, Angela," Lilly snapped. She closed her eyes, seeming to go into a trance. "Miles was renegade Higher Being from before I was born...."  
  
**  
  
Zazi and Annabelle laughed as they played with their respective dolls; Annabelle's doll was a Barbie, and Zazi's was a Godzilla figure with Super Stompin' Action! They were having a lock-in; a sleepover inside the theatere, along with Shira and Annabelle's mother, Sue. They both wore their favorite nightwear. Zazi had on a big, oversized T-shirt (Zazi's old favorite, "LONG LIVE MONTREAL") her mother had given her. Annabelle wore a silk nightgown, pink with white lace collars and trims. The theatre where they stayed was gratefully empty and quiet. Well, maybe not empty.  
  
A long, skinny figure cast a shadow over them. Annabelle gasped with joy, and Zazi laughed a greeting.  
  
It smiled at them with long, pointed teeth.  
  
**  
  
"A renegade Higher Being?" Mike asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Lilly answered verbally. She didn't move her lips, however.  
  
"What'd he do?" Do-Wah wondered, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"His old lower being was a super-criminal on the planet Vulcan," Lilly responded.  
  
"I thought you were from Saturn," B-Bop pointed out.  
  
"I was born on Saturn. Doesn't mean all Higher Beings are born on Saturn. Doesn't mean all Higher Beings look the same, either. But that's beside the point. Miles' lower being made him do things like stealing and murdering."  
  
"Oh no," Cedric gulped.  
  
"And the worst part is, Miles went along with it He was sentenced to 15,000 years work in the Bathhouse- that's our prison system. He must've escaped."  
  
**  
  
Zazi chucked the ball to Annabelle, who had no clue it was coming her way. She held her arms before her face, bracing herself for impact.  
  
One lone, clawed hand shot down and snatched the ball out of the air.  
  
"Thank you," Annabelle cooed.  
  
It laughed.  
  
**  
  
"'He must've', Lilly?" B-Bop asked. "You don't know for certain?"  
  
"Higher Beings only know the affairs of lower beings. Other Higher Beings are completely out of our reach." Lilly finally opened her eyes, and drifted casually to a window. "I wonder what's he's got planned..."  
  
"That doesn't sound good...." Do-Wah whimpered.  
  
"Miles is a hardened criminal," Lilly coldly spoke to no one. "Who knows what kind of demon he's going to sacrifice those girls to."  
  
**  
  
"Ready to go, darlings?" it asked.  
  
"Uh huh!" Annabelle spoke with uncharacteristic vigor.  
  
"We're going to a castle in the sky!" Zazi sang. "Where we can walk on the clouds, up where it's really high!"  
  
"Very good, Zazi," the voice pulled itself out of the darkness. It was long and skinny, with a red upper body, a yellow underbelly, and a large metal helmet. "Grab anything you want to bring along. It's going to be a long trip."  
  
**  
  
Lilly suddenly stiffened, the hairs on her tail standing up. "They're leaving."  
  
"What?" 2-T mumbled.  
  
"THEY'RE LEAVING!" Lilly rushed out the window. "They are leaving the atmosphere! We have to stop them! Martians, come with me!"  
  
2-T and Do-Wah followed hurriedly (2-T had to share Do-Wah OMAB after Taa- Morez crushed it), but B-Bop stayed behind.  
  
"Kids, you stay here. This sounds dangerous," B-Bop called before he hurried off again.  
  
Mike cast Angela a glance, who looked at Cedric. Cedric shrugged his shoulders, completely lost.  
  
**  
  
Miles, the previously stuffed dragon, soared majestically through the air. His long body stretched over a hundred feet behind him, his thousands of legs tucked Zazi held tightly onto his horns, which had a slight bend in them so that the little girl could hang on. Annabelle clutched Zazi's stomach, fearing for her life, but also having more fun than she had ever had since her 5th birhtday. It was a beautiful night, with scattered clouds and a full moon. The Pacific Ocean churned beneath him, dolphins swimming cherrily under the surface.  
  
"It's kinda like riding horses!" Annabelle yelled.  
  
"Horses!?" Zazi yelped. The poor dear was afraid of horses, for whatever reason.  
  
"Don't worry," Miles spoke to them calmingly. "I won't let you fall off."  
  
"'Course not. You're our dragon, Miles!" Zazi chirped.  
  
"I love you!" Annabelle laughed.  
  
Miles smiled as his eyes turned back to the sky ahead of him.  
  
BSHOOM!  
  
"ZAOR!" Miles shrieked, cringing as a powerful energy blast crashed into his back. Zazi and Annabelle screamed and held on tighter.  
  
"What's happening?" Miles turned to look behind him.  
  
**  
  
"There he is!" Lilly pointed to Miles.  
  
"How do we stop 'im?" 2-T called from behind Do-Wah.  
  
"I'll help!" Lilly brought her hands together, a yellow energy ball forming between her palms. "CHIKARA-KI MASOU!"  
  
"Miles, what's happening?!" Zazi screamed.  
  
Miles telepathed to the two children.   
  
The energy blast hit Miles square in the back! He reared back, turned to look at Lilly, flew towards her, and turned back around again! However, the rest of his body trailed behind him like a whip, and his tail (with was a big puff out green fur with two long whiskers jutting out from the sides), smashed against Lilly's body, sending her plummeting towards the ocean!  
  
"AAAA!"  
  
"Lilly!" B-bop reached to grab her arm, but she was falling to fast. She stopped herself in air just before she hit the water.  
  
"He's gotten stronger," she mumbled to herself. "GIVE 'IM EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"  
  
"With pleasure!" B-Bop evilly laughed. He, Do-Wah, and 2-T all took turns blasting Miles with photon beams. Miles would try the whip-move he did with Lilly over and over again, but most of the time, the Martians dodged it.  
  
Without warning, one well-aimed shot turned the battle to a different stratedgy. 2-T, by some twist of fate, had hit Miles just below his helmet. As he thrashed around, Annabelle lost her grip.  
  
"AAAAA!!"  
  
"What the-?" B-Bop gasped as Annabelle's tiny form swept past him.  
  
"ANNABELLE!" Zazi hollered.  
  
"Oh no!" 2-T moaned.  
  
And then something happened that no one expected. Miles dove after her!  
  
"He's trying to catch her?" Lilly screamed.  
  
"Should we let him?" Do-Wah called out to Lilly.  
  
"NO, YOU NINCOMPOOP! We've gotta catch her first!" Lilly flew after Annabelle, diving down feet-first.  
  
Miles eyes stung as the wind whipped around him (stupid material body!), but he kept his long body steady, his two front feet outstretched to catch the falling angel. Lilly followed closely, reaching out not with her hands, but with her tail.  
  
BUT MILES CAUGHT HER FIRST!  
  
He caught himself and turned back upward at the last second, pushing the water out of his way with his sheer force of movement.  
  
#He caught her?# Lilly thought to herself. #But... he's a criminal. He shouldn't have cared. He couldn't have changed... could he?#  
  
"Miles, I'm scared!" Annabelle screamed.  
  
"Miles, I'm scared too!" Zazi countered.  
  
"I'm trying to shake them off!" Miles roared. "Just hang on tighter!"  
  
"My hands hurt!" Zazi argued.  
  
Miles took another laser to the sid- Wait, Martian's don't use lasers!  
  
"Stop in the name of the Earth, evil Dragon alien!"  
  
"Not Muldoon!" B-Bop's spirits sunk drastically.  
  
"Shouldn't we go into BKM?" Do-Wah suggested.  
  
"We can't do BKM if we don't have a surface to do it on!" 2-T rubbed his forehead. "I've gotta work on that. Now, let's go get the alien before Muldoon does!"  
  
"Let go of those little innocents, alien worm beast!" Muldoon rode in his Hovervan, controlling it well for his condition (he was still a bit dizzy after the... incident). Laser blasted left and right, and only three hit Miles. But three shots were enough.  
  
This time, Annabelle AND Zazi got knocked off. Miles tried to fall after them, got Muldoon blocked his way.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Lilly screamed as she dove after the girls once again. "They're gonna-"  
  
And she stopped.  
  
And Miles stopped.  
  
And Muldoon stopped.  
  
And the Martians stopped.  
  
Annabelle and Zazi were caught.  
  
By Mike and Angela.  
  
"Hi guys!" Angela waved to the ones flying above her, holding Zazi in her other arm. Mike cuddled Annabelle, who had broken into a crying frenzy. Cedric hovered behind them, holding Dog, who was radiating special energy to the Hoverboards to let them fly above water.  
  
"Well, they caught them, eh, evil alien snake with feet?" Muldoon spoke to Miles, giving him a pat on the head.  
  
Miles reacted harshily to the pat, screeching bloody murder and trying to attack Muldoon. The Martians tried to pull him out (and suceeded), but Miles turned tail and went after the kids.  
  
"GIVE THEM BACK!"  
  
"RUN!" Mike sounded the alarm, telling Angela and Cedric to scatter. Mike went left, Angela went right, and Cedric went up. Miles went after Mike and Annabelle.  
  
"GIVE HER BACK, YOU WORTHLESS FROG!" Miles roared.  
  
"HELP!" Mike's voice was getting hoarse.  
  
"I'm coming, Mikey!" Lilly flew after Miles, the Martians and Muldoon following.  
  
Cedric was having trouble keeping his Hoverboard from stalling.  
  
"Come on!" he mumbled as he kicked it. "Work, stupid! Work! Dog, help!"  
  
Dog just barked. It tried to amplify the strength of the Hoverboard.  
  
However, Cedric's cheap Hoverboard promptly snapped in half, causing him to plummet down to Earth.  
  
Although Cedric was screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!", his head was going "Why is all the bad stuff happening to me lately? It's usually Mike or Angela! Why me?"  
  
Cedric felt something hit his back, and he grabbed it to keep from falling.  
  
Turns out, it was Miles' tail.  
  
Miles roared and screeched, writhed and thrashed, trying to get Cedric off of his tail. She seemed to be shrinking, growing smaller and loosing legs by the second. Before long, Miles had actually reverted back to his stuffed animal body. Cedric fell a few feet before landed on top of Muldoon's Hovervan. Angela and Mike flocked to the scene. Annabelle and Zazi fought to get back to Miles' side, but the teenagers held on tighter. Angela was having more trouble; Zazi was bigger and stronger than Annabelle.  
  
"That was weird!" Mike laughed.  
  
"What happened?" Cedric asked.  
  
"I dunno," Angela shrugged.  
  
"Um, kids? I've gotta move the van soon! It's running out of gas!" Muldoon voiced.  
  
"We'll move, Mr. Muldoon!" Lilly called. She glared at the kids. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um..." Mike tightened his grip on Annabelle to the point where it hurt her.  
  
"We were trying to help!" Cedric argued. "You guys always need our help!"  
  
The Martians came onto the scene, snarling angrily. The kid's spirits fell.  
  
"Uh oh...."  
  
"Um... aliens? I've got to move soon!"  
  
Lilly picked Cedric up by the armpits, making sure he held onto Miles very tightly. "Go ahead Mister Muldoon. We've gotta decide what to do with Miles now."  
  
DONE! 


	3. Big Payoff

Miles  
  
Since I was in New Orleans for a week (I forgot that I HATED New Orleans), I got really bad fanfic withdrawl. So, onward onto the breach go Meanies! (That's a Beatles "Yellow Submarine" quote. Gotta find that movie, I love that movie....)  
  
Location: Zapz Arcade Time: 12: 14 a.m. Situation: Potentially dangerous.  
  
"Now, Cedric," Lilly spoke with nothing but authority. "As soon as I tell you to let go, run to the wall as fast as you can, understand?"  
  
"Uh huh," Cedric kept a loose grip on Miles' tail. Lilly and Ced stood in the middle of the room, while everyone else (Muldoon, the kids, and the Martians) stood against a far wall. Annabelle had accepted her fate as a rescued hostage and behaved well. Zazi, however, kicked and punched and squealed for her mother, trying to hit everything within arm's reach. 2-T was the only one within arm's reach, so she pounded on him repeatedly.  
  
"Is he really as dangerous as he sounds?" Muldoon asked, scratching his head. "He doesn't look too dangerous-"  
  
"He is, Mr. Muldoon," Lilly interrupted. "Even moreso. You don't kill over 3,000 people and not the reputation 'dangerous'. Now, Cedric, are you ready?"  
  
"Just give'im back!" Zazi screamed. "He's good!"  
  
"ONE!" Lilly shouted over Zazi. "TWO!"  
  
"Oh boy..." Angela ducked behind Muldoon.  
  
"THREE!"  
  
As soon as Cedric released his grip, Miles started to balloon out! His head and body grew tremendously large as wide, like a tree trunk! His body length expanded swiftly, filling up the entire room, weaving in between games and sofas and pianos. Before long, his twisting, turning body was truly a mile long, squished loosely into the small space. Hs legs were much longer, and they looked like they could hold his body weight now (the resembled hawk's legs). His head was the size of an SUV, and his horns were at least as long as Muldoon was tall. Lilly kept a tight hold on these horns. A long stripe of green fur ran down his spine and into his tail; his fur and tail moved as if it was underwater. Slowly undulating up and down in a perfect wave pattern.  
  
"Oooooooo," Cedric said in awe.  
  
"It's pretty," Do-Wah smiled.  
  
"Eh, it's okay," said Mike, who didn't much of an eye for dragons.  
  
"How could something so beautiful be evil?" Muldoon held his hands together.  
  
"He's not evil, now lemme see 'im!" Zazi tugged away at 2-T's arm, trying to escape his strong Martian grip.  
  
Miles started to stir, blinking his eyes and ruffling his fur. His eyes happened upon Lilly's face.  
  
"Hello, Miles," she coldly stated.  
  
"ZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Miles roared shrilly and started thrashing around, trying to escape Lilly's grasp.  
  
BASH! His tail broke through a window!  
  
CRASH! He crushed an unlucky arcade game!  
  
SLAM! His barely missed squishing the humans and Martians! They screamed in shock.  
  
"I don't think I like him anymore!" Do-Wah yelped, ducking his head.  
  
Miles kept throwing himself around the room, knocking down everything like got in his way. Lilly stil wouldn't let go of his horns, but she was having a hard time keeping her feet on the ground.  
  
Miles pounded the Doomrace 2000, and it sent an electric shock through his body. Miles roared in pain, and Zazi had had enough.  
  
"LEAVE'IM ALONE! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Zazi finally snapped her arms out of 2-T's hand and ran to Miles. One of his feet went zoomed down to smash something-  
  
He stopped. Zazi had gotten underfoot, so he immediately froze. Lilly could see with her strong vision that Miles' claws didn't even touch her ponytail. Miles scooped Zazi into his arms and held her like a baby.  
  
"I'm expecting you to cooperate now," Lilly scolded.  
  
Miles nodded. "I will not hurt any of you. Annabelle!"  
  
Annabelle scampered to Miles' side, joining Zazi in his claws.  
  
"It's alright now, I don't think he's gonna hurt anyone (surprisingly)," Lilly amazed herself. "Come closer if you want."  
  
Everyone stepped away from the wall, watching Miles very carefully.  
  
"Well?" Lilly tapped her foot. "Explanations. How did you manage to escape from the Bathhouse?"  
  
"I did not escape. I am on probation," Miles snapped. "Released on good behavior."  
  
"I doubt that," Angela whispered to herself.  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
"MILES! Behave!"  
  
Miles shifted his weight uneasily. "Habit. I am on probation. These two girls are my lower beings."  
  
"Then how come I haven't noticed you before now?" Lilly asked, thinking she had him cornered.  
  
She didn't.  
  
"I was treated very cruelly at the Bathhouse. Almost to the point of death. I had no strength to do any higher favors for these girls as you might do with your lower beings."  
  
"Is that why you were a stuffed animal?" Cedric asked a very smart question.  
  
"Precisely." Miles adjusted the girls so that they sat more comfortably in his scaly claws. "Slowly gaining back my strength, little by little..."  
  
"Hey wait!" B-Bop yelled. "The girls just found you yesterday!"  
  
"Yeah!" Lilly smirked. "Explain that!"  
  
"He told us to keep him a secret!" Zazi argued.  
  
"It's true!" Annabelle spoke in a normal voice.  
  
"Hush, girls," Miles spoke to them softly, stroking their hair with another set of arms. "I told them to keep me in the theatre until I was strong enough to travel. It took a long time. The rats in that theatere were very skinny."  
  
Cedric felt his stomach turn, and he shut his mouth tightly.  
  
"Wait, it's against Higher Being law to remain in a body other than your own for over 3 Juptarian hours!"  
  
"Under your own influence, it is," Miles lifted one finger of his main legs (the very first two). "I let myself fall into my inanimate state by an outside influence."  
  
"Meaning....?" Mike scratched his head.  
  
"The touch of a human hand on my body turns me into my plush toy state. My horns and hands are immune to that rule, which allowed Zazi and Annabelle to ride on my back or in my arms. I was given that impowerment by request; it should have been worn off by now. You can touch me now and nothing would happen."  
  
"Okay..." Lilly looked off to the side, trying to think of another question. She thought to herself   
  
"Where were you taking them, this time of night?" Lilly thought she finally had him.  
  
She didn't.  
  
"I was taking them to the Trollan homeworld," Miles answered quickly. "I thought they would love it there; walking on clouds, speaking with the trees, eating the food without getting sick."  
  
"I'm allergic to a lot of stuff," Annabelle whispered.  
  
"Oh," Lilly looked away. Her face was a bright pink; she'd been proven wrong. "Um..."  
  
"Sounds like he's good to me," 2-T announced his opinion while shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"He was a criminal!" Lilly shouted.  
  
"He's changed!" Zazi yelled, then yawned. "He's not like he used to be."  
  
"You told them about all the murders?" Lilly was agast.  
  
"I told them no lies, and I kept nothing from them. I have told you enough, I believe, to claim my innocence. Now, if you please, I believe that the girls are very tired."  
  
"We'll take you to the roof!" B-Bop happily offered. "Follow us!"  
  
**  
  
"I must say, I am very thankful that you decided to talk things through," Miles nodded to the Martians. He hung over the side of the roof of Zapz by his sixth pair of feet, ready to take off. The Martians stood to his side, the humans waiting behind them. Lilly had disappeared. Muldoon was a bit farther back, twiddling his fingers and avoiding eye contact with Miles.  
  
"You're welcome. Come back and visit whenever you want!" B-Bop smiled warmly.  
  
"I will be sure to plan a visit in the near future. Girls, what do you say?"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Martians!" Zazi and Annabelle laughed girlishly from Miles' back.  
  
Miles crawled back slightly and spoke to Mike. "Sorry about chasing you. I was a little out of control; the full moon effects me in ways I don't quite understand."  
  
"It's okay," Mike lied. He was still very jittery about that whole incident.  
  
"Good boy!" Miles patted Mike on the head and moved over to Muldoon. "Sorry about the attack. The pat on the head was a very painful burning sensation. I reacted on impulse."  
  
"Edea, udea, alright." Muldoon stuttered.  
  
"Thank you." Miles slithered back to the rooftop. "I shall see you later-"  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Miles turned around to see Muldoon running up to him. "Can I pet you now?"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Of course," Miles giggled. He lowered his head, and let Muldoon affectionately fondle his horns.  
  
"Good bye." Miles jumped off of the roof and into the sky, moving through the air like an eel would move through water.  
  
As Miles flew away, Muldoon felt a sudden urge to be poetic. "Ah, nothing is as beautiful as something that flies, for it is the ultimate symbol of freedom-"  
  
And Muldoon passed out from the Memory erase crystal placed under his chin.  
  
"Really hate to do that to ya, Muldoon," B-Bop apologized. "But we gotta keep our cover."  
  
"Mommy!" Muldoon whimpered in his slumber. "Mommy! That eagle saved my life! Eeeghuuuu...."  
  
**  
  
"Miles was nice!" Angela giggled.  
  
"I'd like to get to know him," Cedric looked out the window. "I wonder where he is?"  
  
"Hey, B-Bop," 2-T whispered. "Check out Lilly. She's maaaad."  
  
Lilly stood in the corner, the fur on her tail ruffled and her face bright red. She stared determinedly at the floor. "Mad? I'm not mad... my stomache hurts."  
  
"Yeah, right," 2-T laughed aloud.  
  
"Hey, go easy on 'er," B-Bop walked off to join Lilly, leaving 2-T a little confused.  
  
"You okay, Lil?" B-Bop spoke to her as he sat down by her side.  
  
"Imfine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
B-Bop patted her arm. "Look, so you were wrong, big deal! We'll all wrong once in a while!"  
  
"I'm a Higher Being."  
  
"So? I get stuff wrong sometimes-"  
  
"A LOT!"  
  
"2-T, I'm tryin' to talk to Lilly!"  
  
"HA ha Ha!"  
  
"Ugh. Anyway, Lil, you can't let it get to ya!"  
  
"He's a convicted criminal."  
  
"He was a convicted criminal. He's changed! He's learned his lesson! Let it be! Teeosi maro!"  
  
Lilly held back a smile. "Teeosi maro" was "Forget it" in Martian. "Cute."  
  
"I try."  
  
"You're not tryin' hard enough!"  
  
B-Bop jumped to his feet. "WOULD YA SHUT UP, 2-T?!"  
  
"Make me!" 2-T yelled back.  
  
"Get 'em, B-Bop!" Mike cheered.  
  
"Run for your life, 2-T!" Angela shouted back.  
  
Lilly sighed as B-Bop battle charged straight as 2-T's gut. "Lower beings. Idiots, but cute. Kinda like dogs."  
  
DONE! 


End file.
